The Slacker and the Sleaze
by LizzzieLezzzii
Summary: Axel is a sleazy manager of a gas station near Traverse Tech. Roxas is a queer, and that's the way Axel likes 'em. Roxas will be having an identity crisis. Namine will finally get some action. The rest is a mystery. Akuroku though, I solemnly swear.


A/N: This is the first story I've ever published! So whoo for me! I'm hoping that I can keep this fic's T rating. In my first few drafts the language was terrible and it started out admitting they have sex, and there will be a lemon very soon. But I don't want it to be about sex. So sit tight pretties! It's going to be romantic. Roxas was originally very unlikeable and cocky. Total man whore! But I came back months after I wrote that first piece and continued writing. He actually turned out to be a very likeable guy, in my oh so humble opinion. I'm not sure how well this first chapter came out, and it's very short. But I'm really looking forward to some reviews. Without further ado, my very first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! ^.^

--

THE SLACKER AND THE SLEAZE

1. Casual Acquaintances

**OOOooOOO**

It's simple. My name is Roxas. His name is Axel. And we began as casual acquaintances.

He's not the most sophisticated guy, I'll give you that. He works in a convenient store on the college campus where we buy cigarettes and milk. That's where we met.

The girl at the counter wouldn't take my ID. I don't blame her really, I've always looked young, but I'm only 20, why would I bother getting a fake ID if it couldn't at least buy me a beer? She called to Axel, like all new cashiers do when they have no idea _what_ they are doing.

So he crashed through the door behind the counter like he was bringing sexy back to this god forsaken town where one has to endure a cold ass and no indoor heating in these bomb shelters to get a fuckin' pack of cigarettes. He winked at me and grabbed his "instincts", which was by the way, _extremely _subtle. The cashier gawked at him as if he totally _doesn't_ hit on every college boy who makes the bells jingle when they walk in.

He licked his lips and stuck his hand over the counter to meet mine. So he was a handshaker?

"I'm Axel, remember that." He said, introducing himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah"

He lightly shook my hand and then pulled away, stepping back to examine me.

"You know Larxene," He said, elbowing her in the side to highlight his point, "I really hope this one's not under age." She sneered at him and crossed her arms.

"Only because it would make it okay to get out your fuzzy handcuffs, you faggot." Ooh. I leaned on the counter and stuck my ass out, licking my lips. Taking the bait, he leaned in too.

Cheek to cheek, I breathed into his ear seductively. "_I need_..." I stifled a giggle as I felt him grin, "_I need_... nicotine!" I felt him slump, feeling tricked. He gave me my cigarettes and I went on my way to class.

*****

Throughout that day I slowly burned a hole in my box of smokes. Traditionally I went out to smoke with Hayner at about 10 o' clock after my second class. I pulled out my box of matches that I had bought and lit up a cigarette, tossing the match over my shoulder. Some idiot threw a football at me and so I backed away like any normal person, dropping my box of matches. "Asshole!" I yelled. I reached down to pick up them up and I noticed that on the bottom of the box there was a code, a phone number to be accurate. It was signed, _Axel_. I smirked.

"Hey fuck you!" I looked up and Hayner was raising his fist at the quarterback and his buddy the receiver, pissed off with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. They laughed and walked away.

He turned to me taking a drag and blowing smoke in my face, "They're bitches."

I laughed, spinning the box in my fingers. "Just think, Rick and that little bitch are going to have long football careers. And then they're going to get old and feel worthless and take steroids and then their balls will shrink and we'll feel lucky."

He laughed bitterly, "I sure hope so." And won't that be wonderful?

"So what's up with Pence? I haven't seen him," He asked.

Pence used to be one of our best friends, and to Hayner Olette was the one. After Pence and Olette ended up together, it was never the same.

"I saw him last week remember? He hasn't been able to pick a major yet. Kind of frustrated about it, you know?"

"mhmm"

We sat together in silence puffing our cigarettes until after a few minutes Hayner cleared his throat and shuffled awkwardly.

"Well I've got to get going…" he announced. I hummed in response. He brushed off his pants and stood up, turning to walk away and then changing his mind.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" he said.

"Yeah."

Smiling at me, he turned away again and walked quickly down the steps. As he left I spun the box one more time and tucked it safely into my pocket.

*****

Old ladies like their cardigans. I never really understood why. It seems like it's in some kind of granny fashion code. You NEED to buy a cardigan if you're a woman over 50. And all these senior ladies felt the need to congregate in the park with bratty grandchildren at their sides. I'm sure that their husbands are at home with a bottle of Jack.

When I walk back to my apartment after my classes I pass through the park. At 2 o' clock in the afternoon grandmas sit together on the benches gossiping and gabbing and their grandchildren cause chaos and wait for me to come around the corner. When I do, something creative always happens. I'm usually able to sneak past them.

Just as I was rounding the corner on Jackson into the park, my cell phone rang. My ringtone is very loud.

"Shit!"

A little girl playing at the edge of the park looked up at me with wide eyes, "You said shit!"

"Please don't repeat it." I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Hayner?"

"Of course you dumbass." He laughed manically.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the little girl leave her jump rope and run to her grandmother who was sitting on a bench with some other older ladies.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I asked.

"A little bird told me about a show at this little club downtown."

"Yeah, who's playing?" Now she was pointing at me. Children are stupid.

"Just some local punk bands. My buddy Demyx is going to go up there."

"Uh huh.." The little girl's grandma looked at me angrily.

"Roxas, are you listening?" I blinked and turned away from them.

"Yeah, of course!" I insisted.

"Look. Olette called and invited us," he said, tired. I rolled my eyes.

"Hayner…"

"I really want to see her. Please go with me, Rox."

It wasn't that I didn't want to see her, It was that Hayner wasn't over her yet. "When is it?"

"It's at 8. I'll pick you up. Thanks Rox. See you then." And then he hung up.

A lady tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped. The little girl and her grandmother glared up at me. I sighed.

"You listen to me young man. My granddaughter does not need to be subjected to derogatory language like that dirty word you yelled in front of her! You control that mouth of yours." she said, pointing at me with a shaky finger and smoothing the wrinkles in her powder blue cardigan.

*****

Hayner has a knack for being late, so I didn't expect him to be on time. When I got home I tossed my keys onto the counter and made a b line to the stereo. I hit the on button and turned the volume knob on max. I tapped my foot and opened up the fridge. Unsatisfied, I slammed the door and grabbed a banana.

As I unpeeled it and took the first bite, there was a knock at my door. I stopped chewing for a second and let my mouth hang open, trying to decide if I'd really heard it or not. Hearing it again, I turned the stereo down and looked through my peephole. It was Namine. "Hey," I said, opening the door and smiling warmly. She seemed very distracted by my banana sidekick.

She smiled back at me. "Roxas… I really hate to ask, but could I borrow some sugar?" she asked sweetly.

How unique? I laughed. "What kind of neighbor would I be if I said no?" She giggled. If I were straight, Namine would have stolen my heart. I turned around and encouraged her to follow me.

"So, you've got plans tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not doing much. Hayner wants me to go with him to this club so we can meet up with an old friend that he always had a thing for." I opened the pantry and went through the drawers looking for the sugar. She sat down at the kitchen table and crossed her legs, inspecting the plant in the center.

"That sounds sweet, what's her name?" She folded her hands in her lap.

"Olette. We went to high school together. Pence, Olette, Hayner and I were all best friends." I lifted the big bag of sugar out of the third drawer in the pantry and set it down on the counter.

"I had a group of friends like that when I was in highschool; Kairi, Sora, and Riku. The four of us together forever!" she giggled,"… at least that's what we thought."

"Nothing lasts forever," I pointed out.

"Exactly! You just have to appreciate what you were able to get. That's important."

Namine was smart. I poured a small amount of sugar into a plastic container snapping the lid on tightly and handing it to her across the table. "Well I should get back to my brownies. I'll make sure I bring you a sample."

"You better!" I joked. She giggled and showed her scouts honor. "If you're ever in the neighborhood Roxas, you should really come visit me in my art studio, you know where it is. It's down on central."

"I'll consider it." She winked at me and laid her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for being a damn good neighbor Roxas."

*****

After Namine left, I went outside to smoke, twirling the matchbox. I liked to sit on the steps while I smoked. Except everyone who wanted to get inside thought I was a douche bag because I was always in their way. But that was my smoke step and I would fight for my right to keep it.

Although I wasn't going to call him, I liked that Axel had given me his phone number.

**OOOooOOO**


End file.
